1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electrical appliances, and particularly to a power supply of an electrical appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical appliances, such as large liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and televisions, are powered by the mains power (also known as household power, grid power, etc.). Most current electrical appliances include a power supply to convert alternating current (AC) voltages of the mains power into direct current (DC) operative voltages to power components of the electrical appliances. Such power supply typically includes a rectifier and a capacitor. The rectifier converts the AC voltage to the DC voltage, and the capacitor filters out interferences and smoothes the DC voltage. However, the capacitor discharges slowly when the electrical appliances are power off or changed into a power saving mode (only part of the components of the electrical appliances are shut down). Thus taking a long time to shut down the electrical appliances or getting into the power saving mode. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, an improved power supply for an electrical appliance is needed that addresses the limitations described.